There are many situations that a person may encounter that do not rise to a level requiring assistance from an emergency response service, such as E911, but for which some lesser response service is desired. In such a situation, friends or acquaintances may be willing to provide assistance. For example, if a motorist has a flat tire, rather than having the motorist call road-side assistance, a friend of the motorist may be willing to provide assistance. However, an issue remains in that it is often difficult for a person in need of assistance to quickly and efficiently identify and contact nearby friends.